


May I?【授权翻译】

by K137



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, And anxiety, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Lots of Crying, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Aziraphale, but in a good way i guess, crowley is full of love and booze, very quick/short mention of suicide thoughts/ideas, 以上tag与原作一致
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K137/pseuds/K137
Summary: "Do you really think it is weakness that yields to temptation? I tell you that there are terrible temptations which it requires strength, strength and courage to yield to."~ Oscar Wilde
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the5throommate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5throommate/gifts).
  * A translation of [May I?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109152) by [the5throommate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5throommate/pseuds/the5throommate). 



“天使，我能再诱惑你一次吗？”

天使和恶魔刚在丽兹酒店吃遍了菜单上最昂贵的美酒佳肴，这会儿正心满意足地散着步消食。克罗利轻盈柔韧的身体整个儿倒向同伴，他伸出手搂住了天使的肩膀。恶魔温热的呼吸拍着他的脸颊，浓烈的葡萄酒味是刚才的晚餐，其中还夹着一丝闻着就很贵的古龙水，天使猜测自己的脸在夏夜的凉风中正逐渐变红。大概他喝得远比自己想的要多——离开餐厅的时候，服务生看着他们留下的那堆空酒瓶的确是一脸担忧。

“我说。。。天使你听到了吗？你觉得。。。觉得怎么样？”

克罗利声音含糊不清，还时不时傻笑两声。看来他喝的也不少。

“天使，天使”他大笑着，“我可以再诱惑你一次吗？”

阿茨拉斐尔发现自己也傻笑了起来：“亲爱的，我们刚刚已经吃过甜点了。”

“什么甜点——？什么？不是！那种插着水果的奶油小蛋糕哪用得着我诱惑，那是你自己主动吃掉的！哈！” 说着克罗利又笑起来，仿佛那是个不错的笑话。阿兹拉斐尔看着他，不敢确定他的虎牙是否变得更利了，又或许是自己过了这么几千年才注意到他的尖牙。

“不，不是。。。”克罗利停下了恶劣的傻笑，像用力思考时那样皱起了眉毛。“不是那种诱惑。。。”

阿茨拉斐尔发誓，他的人类心脏真的顿了一下，也可能是很多下，毕竟他没有数。他全部的注意力都钉在了那双手上，指节纤长的手缓慢地梳理他的头发。克罗利轻柔地用指尖绕起一缕缕卷发，动作如此的自然而不经意，仿佛这是两人间习以为常的互动。

“你的头发要软一些。”他嘟囔着。

“像我说过的那样，”阿兹拉斐尔结巴着开口，“理发师这次试了些新产品。。。”

阿茨拉斐尔突然意识到他们正站在一个街角，一动不动。他感觉自己的脑子正飘在雾里，雾越来越浓了。该死的酒精，他感觉身体变得温暖而沉重，就快撑不住了。克罗利把脑袋埋进他的颈窝，红头发刺得他脖子发痒，墨镜的金属边框隔着外套也扎得疼。克罗利闭着眼哼着歌，左右轻轻地晃着身子，醉得一塌糊涂。

“你哼的是什么？”阿兹拉斐尔问。

“Issa song，是首儿歌。我自己写的，想听我唱吗？”

“这就是你的诱惑？一首新歌？听起来。。。跟这歌一样 _诱惑_ 。我们最好还是打个车吧，按这个节奏一晚上都回不去了。”

“等等,等,等，等等，我们是要去哪？要回谁那里？因为，因为，要我说，阿兹拉斐尔，现在还早呢。我们还可以，嗯，先去一个人那里再玩一会，我们一起。噢，噢！或者去猎巫人那！他看着就很会搞聚会。不过年纪大的人类，他们总是早早的就上床睡觉，是吧？真他妈 _无聊_ ！”

最后那句话克罗利是吼出来的，音量大得能吓醒流浪汉。“你确定你不想听我的歌吗？”

“我们先回家，好吗？去你那还是——？”

“书店！去书店！”克罗利又开始唠叨，“说真的，我可真喜欢那个书店，就是，它那么 _暖和_ ，又暖和又惬意。不过着火的时候倒不是了，着火的时候不好，着火的时候不好玩。”

“嗯，好。”天使答应着，伸出手想要打车。

“你也知道他们现在有打车app了吧。”克罗利故作严肃。

“知道是你的发明，这事你都吹嘘好久了。”阿茨拉斐尔答道。“那就是你要施展的诱惑么？方便的app？懒怠？要我说未免有点老套了。”

克罗利不说话，只是一边哼哼一边眼神失焦地看向远处。一辆出租停在了面前，阿兹拉斐尔打开车门，撑着朋友的肩膀把他送进了车厢。他接着坐进去，报完地址后礼貌地微笑点头，试图弥补身旁四仰八叉的醉蛇带来的麻烦。尽管如此，司机的心情依然很复杂。

阿茨拉斐尔望着车窗外飞逝的城市和行人化作模糊的彩色光影。他闭上眼深吸一口气，集中精力，酒精逼出血管，头脑恢复清明锐利。他叹了口气：“这就好多了。”他转过头，想看看克罗利是否也醒了酒，结果这混蛋恶魔依旧滩成泥状还打起了呼噜。某种意义上说，还挺意外的。

天使有些生气，这本是两人间不成文的约定。他们一起喝醉，然后一起醒酒，即使只为了一会儿后的再次喝醉。只属于他们的，带着酒气，不可言说的傻计划。“克罗利，”他温柔地拍着对方的脸，悄声道：“克罗利，是时候醒酒了，待会儿还要上楼梯呢。”

克罗利突然惊醒，墨镜从他锋利的鼻尖滑落，因着恐慌瞪大的金色双眼在黑暗中亮得吓人。“操，什么——操，发生什么了，天使，怎么了？”

“嘘嘘嘘，没事，是我，你刚才只是睡着了。”他安抚性地伸出手搭在恶魔肩上，并对盯着他们的司机点头示意：不用看了我们没事。他们行驶的路面一定不太平整，因为克罗利总不可能是真的在 _颤抖_ 。

“亲爱的， _怎么了_ ？”

克罗利只是摇头，揉了揉他的眼睛：“没什么！没什么，别说了。闭嘴。”

“那就醒酒啊，我觉得你总算是喝太多了。”

“ _ **不要**_ ！”他大声抗议，在狭小的车厢内爆出地狱般的怒吼。司机被吓得不轻，差点撞上对面驶来的车辆，收获了连串的喇叭声。“不要，”克罗利摇着头低声重复，“不，等等，再等等。”

看着克罗利努力拉开两人的距离，想方设法地缩进车座的角落，阿茨拉斐尔没由来的难过。他往前探，试探性地覆上克罗利的手。“一切都会好的，”他轻声说道：“一切都会好的。我们只是。。。只是最近承受了太多压力。我们现在安全了。”

克罗利躲闪着他的目光，只有个鼻音算作回应。失去了醉酒的哼哼，他们剩下的路程都在沉默中渡过。


	2. Chapter 2

克罗利享受醉酒。实际上，自从来到了地球，醉酒迅速成为了他最爱的活动之一。说真的，他也不确定究竟是哪边发明的酒，似乎他们都有创造的理由。但个人而言，他觉得罪魁祸首还是人类。

漫长的一天结束后想放松放松？喝酒吧。想要不再担忧自己的未来？喝酒吧。庆祝不再到来的世界末日？喝酒吧。冒着失去一切的风险，也想鼓起勇气去做一件蠢得可笑的事？喝酒吧。（好吧，也许还是他的那边发明的酒精）。

阿茨拉斐尔付钱的时候再次向司机道了谢，没有作更多解释。克罗利笨拙地挪出的士，他的头仿佛千斤重而身体软烂如果冻。他松了松肩颈，关节咔咔作响。撑着面前的建筑物，他陷入了迷茫。与往常一样的开门响指已准备好，克罗利却突然害怕了。他害怕自己会再一次看到书店里的熊熊大火，害怕那种前所未有的恐慌再次将他击垮。或许就在街上解决了也不错，还能避免过后被天使踢出书店的耻辱。

他是个恶魔，是堕落的天使，地狱的员工。他不可以 _害怕_ 。

“好了，上楼吧，克罗利，” 阿茨拉斐尔选择用自己的奇迹开门。克罗利晃悠悠地挪进了门口。他又想倚着阿茨拉斐尔了，想环抱着他穿过漆黑的书店，走上二楼，再倒进一张舒适的古董沙发里渡过下半夜。但与此相反，他缓慢地独自上了楼梯。

大灯随阿茨拉斐尔的响指燃起生命，蜂蜜色的暖光便充满了整个房间。除去酒精的影响，克罗利依然觉得身体暖烘烘的。

未来的他会很想念这儿的。

“我还有几瓶你喜欢的那种波本，等你醒好酒我们可以再喝几杯。” 阿茨拉斐尔语气轻快，仿佛刚才出租车里的尴尬从未发生。“亲爱的，你还在等什么呢？”

“我就是 _喜欢_ 喝醉酒，有什么问题呢？”克罗利大着舌头，一屁股坐上沙发。“明——明明可以 _一直_ 醉着，我干——干嘛要先醒酒再喝醉呢！”他闭上眼把头往后靠，细长的双腿搭上扶手，叹了口气：“我就 _喜欢_ 这样。”

一阵沉默过后，克罗利听见移动的声响，阿茨拉斐尔走到了他身边。他小心取下克罗利的墨镜，让人安心地抚上脸颊，拇指轻柔地摩擦着对方的颧骨。克罗利用尽了全身的力气才勉强保持静止。

“克罗利，求求你告诉我到底怎么了，” 阿茨拉斐尔轻声说：“我从没见过你这样，你吓到我了。”

一睁眼对上阿茨拉斐尔的视线，克罗利便后悔了。天使的眼神是那么的温柔，溢满了仁慈和关心。他不配得到这些。他不配得到其中任何的一点。克罗利条件反射地推开了天使，狼狈地爬下沙发试图逃开。他看见天使目瞪口呆地坐在地上，手里还拿着墨镜。

“你这又是为什么？！克罗利，发生 _什么_ 了？”

“ _闭嘴_ ！”克罗利对着他吼：“别！ _说_ ！ ** _了_** ！”他用掌根揉着眼睛，不想面对阿茨拉斐尔。“操。操！”

“克罗利，亲爱的，求你了，别这样。过去的几个月就是场彻头彻尾的噩梦，我明白，但我们现在没事了！我们成功了！我们已经在地球上呆了6000年，我们还会继续呆下去。而且天堂和地狱决定再次针对。。。我们(our side)这种事，近期也不会有了。”

恶魔再次感受到天使的双手，这次只握住了他的手腕——克罗利依然用手捂着脸，金色的瞳孔隐藏在背后。

“无论你现在感觉到什么，你喝进去的那些红酒肯定没有帮助。” 

克罗利摇了摇头：“不，还不行，我还有——我还要问你。。。”

“问什么？那个傻乎乎的诱惑问题？我们已经用过晚餐了，亲爱的。”

克罗利挣开天使的手，再次转过身去。他放下捂着脸的双手，想确保自己和阿茨拉斐尔之间有足够的距离以防——好吧，他也不知道会发生什么，但安全总好过抱歉。发现掌心和脸上的湿意，克罗利迅速用衣服抹掉了。

恶魔不会害怕。恶魔不会哭。

恶魔不会爱上天使。

“是的，没错，这问题确实—嘶嘶—挺蠢的，”，恶魔说道：“蠢得我他妈做不到在清醒状态下问出来！哈！”

“克罗利？”

“而且，而且我知道你会说什么，天使。你会说，‘噢，我亲爱的克罗利，你醉得太厉害！你发酒疯了！傻掉了！快醒酒吧， _亲爱的_ ，好让我们回到正常以后拿这件 _可笑的_ 小事 _开开玩笑_ ！’但问题就在这！最操蛋的蠢问题就在，天使！这不只是在我醉着的时候。它永远都在那儿！它 _永远都他妈存在！_ ”

“克罗利。。。克罗利，你在哭吗？求你了，克罗利。。。”

“你知道我怎么想的吗？你想知道？我觉得这整件破事就是对我堕落的惩罚。没有其他的解释了！这本就不该发生！”

阿茨拉斐尔就快哭出来了，但克罗利仍继续说着。

“不只是在我喝醉的时候，我他妈倒 _巴不得_ ，但不是！自我从天堂堕落的最初开始就是这样！所以我才想出了这个 _蠢_ 计划，因为这 _必须停下了_ ！”

“一切，一切都会好的，亲爱的，” 阿茨拉斐尔的声音逐渐破碎，即便尽力维持自己乐观的态度，他还是害怕。“只要你说出来就好了，说出来会轻松很多的。”

“你怎么知道！”克罗利大喊：“你怎么知道！你他妈什么都不明白！”

“你要是能 _说出来_ ，我他妈或许就能够明白 _一些_ 了！”天使恳求着：“求你了，克罗利，你让我很担心。”

“行！行，行，好。操。操！”克罗利开始踱步，不停地挠头，用古老的语言低声骂着脏话。他想打碎些什么，想扔东西，想毁灭。然而他忍住了。说到底，这不是他的公寓。

又是一阵沉默，只剩钟摆的来回，楼下的车声，和克罗利价值不菲的皮鞋在木地板留下的脚步声。阿茨拉斐尔担忧地望着他，扭动着自己的双手。克罗利停止了踱步。

“天使，”他说，声音小得几乎听不清：“我可以诱惑你吗？”

“什么？” 

“我说，”克罗利用他一贯的戏剧性动作转身面向天使：“‘我可以诱惑你吗？’”

一阵从未有过的怪异感觉向阿茨拉斐尔袭来。他心跳加速，胃部抽搐。一部分的他似乎非常清楚接下来要发生的事，然而那一部分没有说话。他只是无助地站着，任由对面的恶魔盯着看，湿漉漉的金色双目愤怒又恐惧。阿茨拉斐尔想靠近，想抱住他，说一切都会好的。他没有这么做。他只是提问：“用什么诱惑我，亲爱的？”

恶魔颤抖着深吸一口气，说得飞快而羞耻：“我。”

一开始，阿茨拉斐尔以为自己听错了。他在脑中猜遍了所有的可能性，终于还是承认自己没有幻听。克罗利想用。。。克罗利诱惑他。

“我。。。我很抱歉，亲爱的，我不太明白——”

“你 _当然_ 明白 (Oh yes you do)，”克罗利竭力控制着自己颤抖的嘴唇。“你在地球的时间和我一样久，你这么 _聪明_ ，读了那么多书！”他的双臂在虚空中挥舞。“不过聪明不代表不健忘。”

“克-克罗利，亲爱的，究竟，你怎么能 _用自己_ 。。。诱惑我呢？”

克罗利结巴着，不知道说什么好。他先是捂住脸，又不断地挠头。“我他妈是得给你一字一句写纸上吗？” 他崩溃地大喊，身体再度开始摇晃。他依然醉得非常，非常厉害。

“这事我已经想了——想了他妈几个 _世纪_ 了。我试过让自己忘记，转移我的注意力，想让它自己过去但它 _没有_ 。而且，就，沟通是最鸡儿关键的所以，我估计，说出来会让我感觉好一点！但你猜怎么着？你他妈猜猜看？我就是个 _懦夫_ 。我他妈就是个 _怂逼_ ，天使。所以——所以我才喝得这么醉，毕竟人们——人们都说酒壮怂人胆，不是吗？因为如果我是清醒的。。。如果我还清醒我就永远说不出来！”

“那就说出来吧，”阿茨拉斐尔轻柔地说：“我相信你，你能做到的。我觉得你比自己想象的勇敢。”

克罗利哭着看向阿茨拉斐尔。天使的眼睛也含着泪，脸上带着让人安心的，鼓励般的微笑。操，他真的会想念他的。

“我能不能，诱惑你。用我自己。和我在——在一起。不是像我们现在这样，是以我们 _可能_ 的方式在一起。即使我们会因此被天堂和地狱炸成灰烬但那也 _没关系_ 因为在这之前我们已经 _在一起_ 了而那就是 _最美好的事_ 。”

阿茨拉斐尔不知所措，只能震惊地望着他。克罗利咽下他最后的一点尊严，用袖子擦掉了眼泪。“好了，”他吸吸鼻子：“好了。我要醒酒了。”

克罗利发现即使没了酒精他还是觉得难受。他的胃抽抽的疼，手抖个不停，他想呕吐。他不敢直视阿茨拉斐尔，像个做错事的孩子一样盯着脚尖。随着一双老旧的乐福鞋进入视线，克罗利忍不住地呜咽，于是更多的泪水涌上了眼眶。他开始思考逃离的可能性，用奇迹把活该的自己送到地球最孤独最荒凉的角落渡过下一个六千年。他几乎就要行动了，但天使温柔地捧起他的脸，对上自己的目光。如同面对车灯的小鹿，克罗利对着那温暖柔和的双眼，愣住了。

“不得不说，”阿茨拉斐尔呢喃着：“你的眼睛真的美极了。”

克罗利只是继续啜泣。

“你在问我。。。能不能用自己，诱惑我。因为。。。我亲爱的。。。噢，我亲爱的。”阿茨拉斐尔将他拉入怀抱。克罗利把脸埋在阿茨拉斐尔的颈窝里，除了他新换的古龙水之外什么也闻不到。

“因为，”克罗利抽泣道：“我他妈爱上你了。”

像面对救命稻草一般，他紧紧抱着阿茨拉斐尔，仔细体会着每一点或许再也不会有的肢体接触。他似乎能透过自己的胸腔感受到天使的心跳。他已经堕落了太久太久，记忆中的天堂已是模糊一片，但是，克罗利想，这肯定很接近了。他颤抖着感受阿茨拉斐尔在额头上的亲吻。

“我。。。我很抱歉，克罗利，”他轻声道。

“不。”

“但是——”

“不，不，不，不。”

“我亲爱的——”

“ _求你_ 。”

阿茨拉斐尔深吸一口气，把拥抱收紧：“你不能诱惑我。”

“爱不是罪恶的，克罗利，”阿茨拉斐尔的手再次抚上克罗利的脸颊，拇指抹去一行泪水：“你不能诱惑我因为这不是罪恶的。”他将两人的额头贴在一起，说：“我也爱着你。”

克罗利感觉他的心脏跳上了喉咙又坠进胃里。不。他是在开玩笑。这不可能是真的。他八成早就被一群低阶恶魔打得不省人事，拖回了地狱，还因着违抗路西法被罚了一世纪的折磨。肯定是这样的。这是唯一的合理解释。上帝是宽恕的，但她总不可能这么宽恕，对吧？

克罗利发现自己能说的就只有：“你在逗我呢。”

“什么？老天，不是！”

“你就是。你肯定是逗我的。哪会有这样的好事。”

“很显然这里就有，”阿茨拉斐尔说道：“我们多么幸运。”

“操，我好爱你。“克罗利扑向天使，搂住了他的肩膀。“我好爱你！”

“我也爱你！我也爱你。我爱你，我爱你。”天使的声音再次带上哽咽，但这次，留下的泪水饱含了喜悦。“克罗利。。。我能不能。。。”

“什么？”

“我可以吻你吗？”

克罗利一直都觉得，“肚子里的蝴蝶”这些比喻都是胡扯。但他不得不承认，人类的这句话还真是相当巧妙。他的整个身躯仿佛都随着蝴蝶的翼尖在颤抖。一时间楞得说不出话，他的每一次张嘴都是破碎的音节。

“但——但，不会受伤吗？”

“我亲爱的，天堂在上你在说什么呢？”

“我在说。。。我在说天堂啊！我堕落了，我可能会伤害你，就像教堂能伤害我一样。甚至更糟，你可能也会堕落。”

“我们已经这么靠近地呆了这么久，要有什么坏事也早该发生了。”阿茨拉斐尔说道。“还有，我不在意。”

“但你可能会 _堕落_ 。”克罗利坚持道。

“但我们仍会 _在一起_ 。”

克罗利思考了一阵。

“噢，去它的吧。”

恶魔抓住天使的翻领吻住了对方。两人紧紧地贴在了一起。没有地狱之火也没有天堂的复仇，没有天崩也没有地裂。有的只是他们，一起渡过了六千年，一起期待着下一个六千年，但这一次，终于，完全，彻底地在一起了。

当克罗利加深他和天使（ _天使！_ ）的亲吻时，他意识到了自己的错误。享受着天使的双手一只抓着他的头发，一只托着他的屁股，享受着伴侣口中的甜蜜，他意识到，爱不是他的惩罚。

爱是他的救赎。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是肉，在翻了，翻得好痛苦

“我操，我操，操。。。”  
  
“克罗利。。。”  
  
“操！”  
  
说不清是因为伴侣的爱抚还是出于自己轻易就被折腾得抖个不停的羞耻感，克罗利的脸涨得通红。随着天使的动作，他的胯忍不住地向前顶。  
  
他仰躺在阿茨拉斐尔华丽的古董床上，身下垫着舒适的羽绒被。天使侧在身旁，一只手滑入他的紧身牛仔，隔着内裤握住了他硬挺的鸡巴。克罗利捂住嘴，试图掩盖自己那些抑制不住的呻吟。  
  
“克罗利，亲爱的，”阿茨拉斐尔说：“你不需要隐藏，只有我会听到，而我想听。”他给手上加了点力，对方嘶嘶地吸气。  
  
“为什么——为什么我感觉你好像很有经验？”克罗利喘息着问。  
  
“很可能因为我确实有。”  
  
“你个罪恶的小混蛋。”  
  
“当源于欣赏和爱时这便不是恶行，亲爱的。”  
  
克罗利颤抖着感受阿茨拉斐尔舔舐他的下颌，骄傲道：“就知道你喜欢我。”  
  
“我爱慕你，”阿茨拉斐尔在他耳边说道：“彻底地爱慕你的一切。”  
  
“证明给我看，天使，让我感受你的爱。”  
  
“让我听见你的声音我就给你证明。”看着天使脸上的神情，克罗利能做的只有呜咽。“真乖(Good boy)。”  
  
看到阿茨拉斐尔滑下床开始脱衣服，克罗利的声音带上了不满。天使一边不紧不慢地脱着外套，背心，再把领结搭在椅背上，一边道：“亲爱的，我不得不道歉。这么多年过来，我变得。。。柔软(soft)了许多。”  
  
“柔软怎么了？刚好我就喜欢柔软。”


End file.
